


Song from the Sea

by Gemma_Fisher_5972



Category: Glee, H2O: Just Add Water, Mako Mermaids, Watersong - Amanda Hocking
Genre: Blaine Anderson Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fabmmelpierce, Kurt Hummel/Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce (Siblings), M/M, Mermaids/Sirens, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Rachel Berry Bashing, Siren Brittany S. Pierce, Siren Kurt Hummel, Siren Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Fisher_5972/pseuds/Gemma_Fisher_5972
Summary: Three teenagers arrive in Lima. Nobody knows who they are or where they came from. Or what secrets they hide. Is their good news or the opposite? Does anyone find out their secret? And more important. Is the town safe now?
Relationships: (Dub-con) Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between Mako Mermaids / H2O: Just add Water, Glee and the Amanda Hocking saga: Watersong.
> 
> There are differences with Lima and there are some characters maybe a little OOC.

ʟɪᴍᴀ ᴘᴏᴠ

Lima is a small, closed-minded coastal town. It wasn't normal to see people coming unless they were just passing through or coming from Westerville, the neighboring town. So it was strange to see three teenagers of no more than 17 years old arrive alone. They were two girls and a boy, all three very similar to each other. All three had pale skin, mainly the boy, and light eyes, as well as an angelic appearance. The two girls had blonde hair, the shorter girl had it a little darker, the boy had chesnut brown hair. The girl with the darkest blonde hair was 5'4 ft, the other girl was 5'7 ft, and the boy was 5'9 ft. The shorter girl had green eyes, the other girl had blue eyes, and the boy a mixture of green and blue with gray.

ғᴀʙᴍᴍᴇʟᴘɪᴇʀᴄᴇ ᴘᴏᴠ

The three looked at each other. They had no idea what they were doing. They needed to start a new life and the best way to do it was on dry land, away from their pack (and their friends). The oldest of the siblings (17 year-old), despite being the shortest in height, hugs her brother (15 year-old) and sister (16 year-old), who have tears in their eyes for having to leave their pack. Their home. The ocean. Everything would be fine, as long as they were not found. It was necessary to leave home. It was the only way to survive. They could made it.


	2. ✧ 1 ✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -The Fabmmelpierce learn some thinks about being in land.  
> -Kurt, Quinn and Brittany meet Rachel.  
> -Rachel being Rachel.  
> -Some things about the past.

𝟷𝟻 ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴀɢᴏ...

_"I don't understand why you did this" Says a red-haired woman, her voice was cold, icy. Her eyes indicated her anger, as did her clenched fists._

_"You don't have to understand. Just help me, please" Responds a brown-haired woman._

_"You know the rules. You cannot stay here. Go away or you will be executed." The redhead's voice is firm, but she's looking everywhere but the woman in front of her._

_"They need me. My children need me." The plea in her voice is evident, but that doesn't appease the redhead, if anything, it makes her angrier._

_"You should have thought about the consequences of your actions instead of endangering the pack. Now everyone, including them, are in danger."_

ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ

"Q, please tell me we're close to the house." Says a tired Kurt. They had been walking for an hour and had not yet reached their destination. Quinn had used the siren song to convince a man that he should give them the house.

"Nope. Be patient Kellie, we got a house in Westerville, obviously it's going to be far from Lima, and less talking more walking." Says Quinn and Kurt groans at the nickname.

"Come on Quinnie, give us a break. Just yesterday we learned to walk, I need to eat and talk to dolphins on land. Please, Please, Please..." Brittany said grabbing Quinn's arm and hopping.

"Okay. We'll stop to eat. But just for 20 minutes, I don't want it to get dark, we haven't learned to walk at all during the day, less at night." Quinn says with a defeated sigh. She loves Britt and Kurt, she didn't want anything to happen to them. Quinn had watched humans for a while, knew that not everything was rosy as her siblings thought. She wanted to protect them, as she knew they were too innocent and somewhat naive."Just make sure you don't touch water or anything liquid. Humans don't know that mermaids exist and they can feel..." Quinn struggled to find the words. "Threatened"

Both Brittany and Kurt smiled brightly and rushed forward to hug Quinn. It was extremely difficult to make her change her mind about something. She can be very stubborn. Also, they both really wanted to meet humans, they had never been allowed to get too close to them. Quinn just laughed and shook her head at their enthusiasm.The truth was, she was also curious about humans. Sure, she had seen them interact, but she wanted to talk to them and see how they live.

They found a place called Lima Bean that was in the middle of Westerville and Lima, none of the three actually knew how to behave. They just went in and tried to imitate what the others were doing. That was sitting at a table and reading the menu. Mermaids had the ability to be omnilingual, so they had no problem reading the menu even though they had their own language.

Meanwhile in that same cafeteria, 10 students from William McKinley High School and participants from the New Directions saw the three teenagers enter, this caught their attention as all three were absolutely stunning. They almost looked like angels. They were struck by her clothes, which were unconventional, the shortest girl had the most normal clothes of the three, being a dress that was too big and some scarves wrapped around her dress. The boy had a shirt that appeared to be basketball and a skirt. The other blonde girl had a pair of pajama pants with a skirt used as a blouse held by a belt. They looked their age, but they had never been seen at McKinley, so it only made sense that they were from Carmel or a Westerville school.

Rachel watched as Finn stared at the blonde girl and was immediately jealous. Sure, maybe she was checking out the boy a bit, he was hot ,ok?, but Finn should want her, he should be looking at her, not the weird-dressed girl. Santana looked at the girl in the pajamas, she was beautiful, Santana had been suspecting her true sexual orientation for some time, but when she saw that girl, a single phrase came to her mind: 'Yup. I'm a lesbian'. Then she panicked. She couldn't be a lesbian, no, she wasn't going to accept it. She decided to blame the girl, that is, why did she have to be so beautiful and stunning?

Rachel looked jealous at the three teenagers and approached their table, the teenagers in question were speaking in a language unknown to her. Quinn, watching the brown haired girl approach, signaled for Brittany and Kurt to stop talking.

"Can I help you with something?" Ask Quinn eyeing suspiciously at Rachel. She didn't know the girl's intentions, and from the face she wore, they didn't look quite good.

"You three are obnoxious" Was the first thing that came out of Rachel's mouth. "And you come in here with the purpose of getting everyone's attention. That's desperate and pathetic. You should do what I do and have a talent, but of course, I suppose your only talent is being pretty faces. You sure are empty heads. Or maybe you are prostitutes, since from what I have seen of you, you have no shame. " Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt, but Rachel kept talking. "You want to steal the spotlight from me and I'm not going to let you. I'm Rachel Berry, the star and best singer of Lima, I'm an important person, and you're not. Stay in your place."

Quinn grimaced and waited for Brittany and Kurt's reaction. She knew that Brittany would respond with actions and Kurt with words. And sometimes it was hard to know which was worse. However, in that case, this Raquel (?), Deserved the wrath of her siblings.

"If someone is shameless that's you. You have approached a table with people you do not know to call them airheads, pathetic and prostitutes, you have called us out for attracting attention and you are the one who is making a scene right now. And I honestly have no idea how you can sing well when all I can hear is a shrill voice full of jealousy because my sisters are stunning and beautiful while you seem like a bizarre mix between a midget and a monkey, not to mention that your unkempt hair makes me want to shoot myself. Oh and you seem to be like a pain in the ass, so I have no interest in sharing the same air as you, so shut up and leave us alone" Kurt finish his rant. Rachel just stood there gaping as the New Directions laughed at their leader without even trying to hide it, except for Finn, he tried his best to have a straight face. Santana was actually impress and a little turn on, same as Puck.

'Well, there you have it' Quinn thought. Her brother might be the sweetest, most innocent, naive boy in the entire universe, but when someone messed with her and Brittany, he transformed into a total icy bitch, and that was a very entertaining thing to watch. Any sane person would have stopped there. But of course, apparently Rachel hadn't had enough of Kurt's verbal punch, because she didn't stop there.

"You guys are just jealous of me. I'll show you that I'm better than you losers." Then Rachel started singing. Or at least she tried. Remember when it was said that Brittany responded with actions? Well, what she did was alter the dwarf's vocal cords and what came out was a horrible, unappealing screech. They all laughed and Rachel turned to the three siblings and stared at them one by one. They didn't reacted at all.

"You guys did something. It's your fault. You want to humiliate me. I won't let you. I'm the star here. You're going to regret this a lot. I swear." Those were her last words before storming out of Lima Bean.

Kurt and Brittany immediately started laughing and Quinn rolled her eyes fondly. Then she thought that if that hobbit was going to be the biggest of their problems, they were safe. Little did she know how wrong she was.


End file.
